


The Hawk and the Goblin

by MajorMasterD



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorMasterD/pseuds/MajorMasterD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn wants to be good, but being good means controlling the nasty little fellow he turns into. Tony gives him tech to do that, and to test it's strength and celebrate he and Clint fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk and the Goblin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> Ry, ilu bby. This is for one of the coolest chicks I knooooow <3

"Stop picking at them, Stark'll kick your ass if you break those." Clint huffed, swatting Harry's hands away from the bracelets on his wrists.  
"Did he have to make them so feminine? I mean, I know I'm homosexual. But these are fucking gay." he growled, lip curling back.  
"But they fucking work." Clint pushed the other back into the wall outside of their bedroom. Henry gave a snarl, not as impressive as his now trapped Goblin form, but still enough to make a shiver run down Clint's spine. But it was FAR from fear that caused it.  
"We'll see, dearie." Harry said and Clint rolled his eyes.  
"Stop acting like Rumple. I swear to God, you're not allowed to watch Once Upon a Time anymore. Now shut up and keep growling at me." Clint huffed.  
"But how am I to growl if you've asked me to shut up." Harry snarked and Clint's hands slipped up his shirt, nails raking pointedly down his back making the other hiss before snarling in a way that almost had Clint wondering if the Goblin would break free of the restraints and try to kill him... Again. Nope. Just a sexy as hell snarl and lots of AMAZING biting on his neck.  
"Nnngh, fuck! Room. Bed. Clothes off. More of that." he mentioned in regards to the biting and noises as Harry managed to twirl and bump them into Clint's room. Kicking the door closed and beginning to rip the clothes from the other.  
"Suck a dirty little mouth, how about I give you something better to fill it with." he sneered, admiring Clint's nude frame. He took off his tie then tossed Clint to the bed like he was nothing. Manipulating him onto his knees and hiking his arms up behind his back just to the point of almost being painful, using the tie to bind them in place and smacking the other's ass hard, nails digging in as well and drawing blood. Relishing in the yelp and whimpers that brought from Clint before he stood, undressing the rest of the way and climbing onto the bed before Clint. Gripping his hair roughly and yanking his head back, as Clint cried out, Harry rammed his cock into his mouth.  
"Mmm, much better." he sighed, throbbing against Clint's tongue before pulling back and beginning to roughly fuck Clint's mouth. Waiting until drool was dribbling down Clint's chin and his eyes were rolling back before pulling out. Cock dripping as Clint coughed and caught his breath.  
"You're getting better at lubing my cock for you every time." he laughed, raising his head and kissing him fiercely. Savoring the taste of his own cock in Clint's mouth.  
"Fucking whore." the hand that had been cupping his face arched into a claw, scratching down Clint's face and making him hiss, but he knew Clint loved being marked. Moving behind him, he calmly cupped his cheeks, kneading them, spreading them. Digging his nails into them and making Clint mewl, whimper and whine then scream out as he rammed into him without warning.  
"Aaaaaah! That's it, do you like it, my lovely bird of prey?"  
"Yesss! AH! FUCK!" he moaned, yelping out when Harry clawed his hip and pulled his hand out to smack his ass hard.  
"You know you get punished every time you curse." Harry mewled, beginning to roughly thrust into him.  
"That fucking so, limp dick?" Clint jabbed and cried out as sharp nails were dragged down his back. Wailing in pain and pleasure. Gasping as Harry leaned over, biting and leaving hickies on his back in a pattern resembling folded wings as he continued to ram into him. It wasn't long before both were sweaty, Clint dripping both blood and sweat.  
"Say it." Harry hissed against Clint's ear, nipping hard enough to draw blood.  
"Nnngh.. Ah.." Clint tried, screaming as nails clawed over his thighs.  
"Say. It." Harry snarled.  
"MMm! MASTER!" he wailed, cumming hard and drawing Harry's own orgasm. He thrust until his cock was spent. Releasing Clint's arms and flopping beside him. Allowing Clint to cuddle into his side.  
"You need to talk to the snow elf about getting a cunt again. I want want to take that next." Harry smirked and Clint blushed, groaning against Harry's chest and daring to nip over his nipple. Harry chuckled, leaning in and kissing Clint's hair.


End file.
